Harry Potter y la Gema Astral
by Kgos
Summary: Se desarrola en el 6° curso.Harry visita a Hermione y decide contarle lo de la profecia, tambien conocerá a quien impartirá DCAO este año... Fan Fic escrito por miembros del Grupo "La Pareja del Fénix" (Club HHR).
1. Prologo

Este fan fic es un H/Hr es escrito por miembros del Clan La Pareja de Fénix (Grupo que apoya el H/HR), se desarrolla en el sexto curso de Harry.  
  
Harry Potter y la Gema Astral  
  
Prólogo por Enermil Lordness  
  
El sonido de múltiples plumas escribiendo a toda velocidad en sus respectivos pergaminos era lo único que se oía en el aula cada vez que el profesor tomaba una pausa en su explicación de la lección. Aproximadamente dos docenas de jóvenes entre los quince y los dieciséis años, vestidos todos ellos con túnicas negras, prestaban una esmerada atención a lo que el profesor; un hombre de poco más de cuarenta años de pelo castaño y despiertos ojos marrones tras unas gafas corrientes, explicaba sobre los conocidos acontecimientos transcurridos veinte años atrás.  
  
-Por ello la Segunda Guerra Mágica fue un punto clave en la historia moderna de la magia, pues evidenció las carencias y los errores que nuestra sociedad había acarreado durante siglos; en especial la prepotencia, el orgullo y la autocomplacencia de que los magos y brujas, en especial aquellos sin sangre muggle en su genealogía, estaban por encima de las demás criaturas mágicas y de los muggles. Sin embargo pudo verse hasta que punto esto fue erróneo y casi conllevó a la desparición de nuestra sociedad. Fue un punto de ruptura con el pasado y con nosotros mismos, pues muchos no estaban de acuerdo con las ideas que hoy en día forman la base de nustra sociedad, en especial aquellos que...  
  
-Perdone profesor Lordness -interrumpió una joven pelirroja alta de preciosos ojos violetas levantando la mano.  
  
-¿Desea hacer una pregunta sobre algo de lo que acabo de explicar señorita Weasley? ¿O alguna duda en particular sobre el tema que estamos tratando? -preguntó amablemente el profesor.  
  
-No exactamente sobre lo que usted ha explicado, profesor, pero si sobre algo relacionado íntimamente con el tema que estamos estudiando -dijo la joven ante la mirada atenta del profesor y de sus compañeros.  
  
-¿Sobre que en particular? -inquirió el profesor.  
  
-Todos sabemos más o menos las causas que nos llevaron hacia la Segunda Guerra, así como su desarrollo y desenlace. Forma parte de la historia reciente y todos los que proceden de familias de magos o con algún mago en ella han oído hablar de la guerra a sus mayores. Además tenemos qure hacer un trabajo sobre este tema para entegarlo como nota final. Sin embargo cada uno puede escoger como enfocarlo,¿verdad?  
  
-Cierto -respondió el profesor escuchando con interés a su alumna.  
  
-Verá yo he decidido tratar en particular de las dos personas que hicieron posible que el mundo mágico sea lo que es hoy. Mi trabajo se centra en Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pero no en el modo que usted se piensa. Todos hemos oído hablar de sus historias. De cuan poderosos eran, de lo valientes que fueron, de como lideraron a los magos y demás criaturas mágicas cuando todo parecía perdido, de como se convirtieron en la luz de la esperanza de nuestro mundo. Sin embargo hay algo sobre ellos de lo que pocos hablan. De las personas que habían detrás de la leyenda. He estado hablando con sus amigos íntimos y los que los conocieron mejor en la guerra. Me preguntaba si usted que luchó junto a ellos podría hablarnos de ellos; no las grandes historias de los libros, sino sobre Harry y Hermione, los dos jóvenes de dieciséis años que tuvieron que llevar una carga mayor que ningun otro mago o bruja de su tiempo. Podría hablarnos de ellos; de lo que conoció usted de primera mano.  
  
El rostro del profresor adquirió una leve sonrisa y sus ojos por unos breves segundos adquirieron una mirada nostálgica. Toda la clase tenía puesta su atención en él.  
  
-Veinte puntos para Gryffindor señorita Weasley. En pocos ocasiones nadie me ha hecho una pregunta petición tan buena como la suya en clase -dijo el profesor sonriendo. -Es evidente que todoel mundo conoce las historias grandilocuentes que hay en los libros de historia. Pero muy pocos conocen la verdad, que en realidad Harry Potter y Hermione Granger eran dos personas normales como vosotros o como yo. Sólo aquellos que los conocieron de cerca los ven como eran en realidad, no la imagen que se les ha impuesto a través de los libros...  
  
El profesor se paseo durante un minuto por la clase sin decir nada mientras todos los alumnos lo seguían con la mirada. Tras otro minuto de silenció volvió a hablar.  
  
-Evidentemente los que vivieron junto a ellos los acontecimientos de la guerra hablamos muy poco de lo que tuiveron que afrontar aquellos días... Pero creo que estará bien que conozcási lo que pocos saben, y os aseguro que cuando termine de contar su historia, los veréis con otros ojos y comprenderéis que Harry potter y Hermione Granger no eran muy diferentes de cualquiera de vosotros...  
  
Hizo una breve pausa en la cual cogió aire.  
  
-Nuestra historia comienza en una noche veraniega de temporal hace vreinte años... 


	2. 1 Una Llamada Telefonica

> > > > **Capitulo 1**
>>>> 
>>>> ** Una Llamada Telefonica** _(por Maky chan y Pipe)_
>>>> 
>>>> Un adolecente paceaba de un lado al otro de su recamara -la mas pequeña de las que habia en esa casa 4 Privet driver-. El muchacho de pelo color azabache, tez demasiado palida, vestia una ropa que sobrepasaba por mucho su talla, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde, pero le faltaba el brillo que caracterizaba a los chicos de su edad como si le hubiesen quitado la alegria de vivir; y en la frente tenia una ciratis en forma de rayo, su marca, por ella era quien era, quien seria y lo que tendria que ser.  
  
Esa cicatriz lo hacia alguen especial, aun en su mundo, un mundo magico pero definitivamente no de cuento de hadas, pues ese mundo le habia arrebatado a las tres personas que mas habia amado.  
  
Harry Potter suspiro y miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, el telefono estaba a punto de sonar. Al despedirse de sus amigos del colegio howarts de magia y hechiseria los miembros de la Orden del fenix -que luchaba en contra del señor oscuro, principal autor de la desdicha del muchacho- habian amenasado a sus tios para que lo trataran bien.......por ello ahora podia hablar por telefono.  
  
Pero media hora paso y el telefono no sono, el muchacho de casi 16 años sintio un sentimiento raro en el estomago, se sentia como ¿Decepsionado? no no podia ser, le habia hablado todos los dias a la misma hora, pero el se habia negado a contestarle, entonces era su culpa, ya se debia de haber cansado de marcar sin recibir respuesta, pero no tenia ganas de hablar  
  
Pero si algo tenia esa persona era la perseberancia, era muy pronto para que se rindiera y si le hubiese pasado algo.  
  
Mil pensamientos siguieron a este haciendole sentir cierto temor  
  
Sin embargo el sonido del telefono lo saco con un sobresalto de sus temibles ideas, miro el reloj, era una hora despues de lo que acostumbraba, no podia ser esa persona.  
  
- Harry!!!!!!! telefono  
  
el malumorado grito de tia petunia le dijo que estaba equibocado, bajo corriendo las escaleras y esquibando a su primo -que dado a su gordura ra una hazaña- contesto el telofono  
  
- ¿Hermione?- pregunto al telefono con tono de culpabilidad
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> - ¿Hermione?- pregunto al telefono con tono de culpabilidad.  
  
- Si, soy yo. Hable para saber como has estado...¿Te encuentras bien, no? ¿Tus tíos te estan tratando bien, verdad? Sino para mandarle una carta a Moody y Lupin y decirles que si puedes pasar el verano con Ron o con...¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione. Se había dado cuenta de que él no le había interrumpido en medio discirso y eso le preocupaba ya que normalmente Harry trataba de aparentar que siempre se encontraba bien así que volvio a preguntar.-¿Harry?  
  
-...No...no me encuentro del todo bien Hermione...¿O que quieres que te diga? ¿Que me siento feliz al saber que Sirius murio y que ya no tengo a alguien que realmente se preocupe por mi bienestar? ¿O que estoy contento por que ya no voy a poder platicar con alguien los problemas que me agovian, como Voldemort?  
  
- ¡Claro que no Harry, y lo sabes perfectamente! Por eso es la razón por la que te hablo; y, ¿sabes?, quizas no te as dado cuenta de que akguien, aparte de Sirius siempre se a preocupado por ti; y que tambien tienes a alguien con quien platicar...pero tu no te molestar a ver quienes eestan a tu alrededor  
  
-¿Ah, si? Nombrame a alguna persona que este preocapa por mi, pero no por lo de Voldemort y por toda lo que esta por vnir, sino por MI, por como me siento sin Sirius...Dime tu que sabes todo  
  
-Yo
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Ante estas palabras Harry sintió como si hubiera saltado de un precipicio.  
  
- Y la verdad es que no entiendo lo que quieres decir que las personas solo te quieren por lo de voldemort- replico una Hermione enfadada desde el otro lado del articular.  
  
Era cierto, era un idiota, Hermione no debía de saber lo de la profecía pues no pertenecía a la Orden ni era hija de algún mago  
  
- Lo...lo siento- murmuro  
  
- Además pienso que eres muy injusto con la gente que te rodea, es que acaso no te das cuenta?, hay muchas personas a tu alrededor que te apreciamos y tambien lamentamos la muerte de Sirius- dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada- y aparte te alejas de todos nosotros  
  
- No lo entenderías- afirmo Harry a manera de disculpas  
  
- Por que?- pregunto ella, después de un rato continuo con mas calma- ese dia el prof.......Dumbledore te dijo el contenido de la profecía verdad  
  
Entonces si sabia, habia mentido  
  
- Tu que sabes?  
  
- Nada- respondio rapidamente pero el sabia que decia la verdad- solo es que tu comportamiento no.......estabas demasiado ajeno a pesar de lo de........ya sabes, te alejaste de nosotros y yo supuse.  
  
- Ya.....  
  
- Harry la profecía.....este dice que tu eres el unico que lo puede vence cierto- pregunto ella en tono preocupado  
  
- Harry se sorprendio bastante, no era la primera vez que ella daba en el blanco en algo, era una chica bastante sagaz  
  
- No exactamente.....  
  
- No me lo cuentes si no lo deseas  
  
- Si quiero.....pero lo hare cuando nos veamos  
  
Entonces ambos callaron en un silencio incomodo  
  
- Por que te tardaste en hablar- pregunto el con deseos de romper el silencio  
  
- Es que......sali con unos amigos  
  
- Muggles?- se sorprendio Harry ella nuca habia hablado que tener amigos fuera de howarts  
  
- Sí, no crei que te dieras cuenta, como nuca te has contestado- depues de otro silencio incomodo agrego- Por que contestaste esta vez  
  
- Me preocupe por ti- explico sin darse cuenta avergonzado por esa aclaración- si algo te pasara seria por mi culpa- estas ultimas palabras se le colaron por entre lo labios  
  
- Eso no seria cierto- contesto ella desafiante- no es justo que tu cargues con esa culpa, Sirius sabia en lo que se metia y como yo sabia lo que significacba estar a tu lado, no puedes quitarnos esa responsabilidad, mi decisión es estar contigo y aceptare sus consecuencias - Pero....  
  
- NO- luego prosiguió mas calmada- si algo me llegara a pasar prometeme que no te culparas  
  
- No lo hare  
  
- Haslo, es mi decisión  
  
- Lo hare si sigues pensando lo mismo cuando hablemos  
  
- Pe...  
  
- Nos vemos  
  
Harry colgo el articular, subio las escaleras sin hacer caso de la miradita que le dirigia dudley por haber recibido la llamada de una chica, extrañado por la conversación e invadido por tantos sentimiento que esta habia provocado, se acostó en la cama y quedo dormido sin haber practicado la Oclumancia .
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Aqui esta el Primer Capitulo. 
>>>> 
>>>> como ya lo habia mencionado (eso creo ) este fic esta escrito por miembros de la pareja del fenix.
>>>> 
>>>> Gracias por dejar Reviews!!


	3. 2 El Ataque

> **Capitulo 2 **
> 
> **El Ataque** _(por Kim o mikos-snape)_
> 
> Harry estaba frenta a la puerta trasera de una casa muggle, abrio la puerta y parecia que la casa estaba vacia.  
  
-Vamos Bella, esta vacia, espero que con este encargo si puedas... Recuerda quiero verla, no la mates en la planta baja- Estas palabras salian de la boca de Harry mas sin embargo no era su voz.  
  
Una mujer a la que ya conocia Harry entro a la casa y subio rapidamente por las escaleras, mientras Harry entraba a la casa y se sentaba en un sillon. Este viro asi un retrato y solo pudo concentrarse en lo que reflejaba ante la poca luz de Luna que se filtraba por la ventana... La Cara de Voldemort... Harry no supo que hacer esto le pasaba por su estupidez, por no haber practicado Oclu... Harry volvio a voltear se oian forcejeos en la planta de arriba y vio como Bellaxtriz forzejeba con una muchacha en pijama a la que llevaba sujeta por la castaña cabellera. Bajaban poco a poco la escalera y la muchacha seguia forsegeando con la varita en la mano y dando de tumbos en cada escalon.  
  
Al llegar al pie de la escalera la mortifaga trataba de quitarle la varita hasta que lo consiguio al propinarle una buena patada en el costado que hizo que la muchacha gritara de dolor. Entonces se acerco a su señor que estaba en la sala llevo a la muchacha arrastras sujetada por el cabello.  
  
-La hago sufrir supongo???-pregunto la mujer  
  
-Si, para que surta efecto... tienes que torturarla y no matarla al momento- contesto Harry como si tal cosa.  
  
Bellaxtriz jalo a la muchacha y la a punto con su varita.  
  
-Crucio!!!- La muchacha se retorcia y cuando volteo la cara a Voldemort Harry sedio cuenta de quien era... Hermione.  
  
La Mortifaga dejo de apuntar y tumbo a la muchacha en una esquina. Esta poco a poco logro sentarse en el suelo apollada en la pared. Se aparto el cabello que tenia pegado en la cara a causa del sudor y las lagrimas e hizo lo unico que podia hacer en aquella situacion en la que se encontraba sola y sin varita... esperar a lo q' fuera a pasar mientra sollozaba y unas cuantas lagrimas caian por su ro tro.Pero eso no le quitaba la mirada desafiante hacia su captor llena de odio.  
  
-Su mirada...-susurro- Bella otra vez...  
  
-Crucio!!!-volvio a repetir y Hermione volvio a gritar y retorcerce de dolor lo cual hizo que se pegara en la cara contra el mueble que estaba a lado de ella.Cuando la mortifaga volvio a bajar la varita la muchacha sangraba. Y ya no podia mas parecia que iba a derrubarse en cualquier momento. Harry sentia que se le partia la cabeza en 2 mientras Hermione movia agitadamente el torax y mas lagrimas caian por su rostro, pero le dedicaba de nuevo esa mirada de odio a sus agresores.  
  
Bella- digo Harry nuevamente- Otra vez!! NO ENTIENDE!!!  
  
Otra vez la maldicion imperdonable era dirijida hacia su amiga y poco a poco Harry sentia la cicatriz al rojo vivo. El era quien ordenaba esos ataques... "No no eres tu" dijo la voz de hermione dentro de su cabeza.  
  
El ataque volvia a para y Hermione volvia a mirarlo con Odio apesar que ya no podia sostenerse.  
  
-Bella, hazlo que quieras... acabala de una vez no va a aprender...  
  
Bellaxtrz volvio a levantar la varita y la movio de tal manera que parecia un domador de leones que trataba de domar a Hermione por que se resistia a hacer alguna cosa. el Odio de Harry asi la asasina de su padrino iba en aunmento por que estaba apunto de matar a su mejor amiga.  
  
Estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo cuando de quien sabe donde salio una bola de pelo rojizo que hizo que se desbiara el hechizo de color naranja...Solo un leve alcanzo a soltar hermione que parecia tener cerrada lajarganta  
  
que aun desviado gracias a su mascota habia alcanzado a Hermione del hombro... en el que ese momento se encontraba sangrando y sulpurando como espuma verde.  
  
-Pero que de...???- Empezo la mujer, pero de inmediato calló por que se colaba un ruido de voces que provenia del exterior.  
  
-Los Muggles- dijo Harry esperanzado - Mas para tu collecion Bella!!!  
  
Hermione alzó la cabeza lo mas que pudo.Tenia los ojos hinchados, un muy mal aspecto y ya no lloraba por que ya no le quedaba ni una sola lagrima. Su cara ya no reflejaba dolor por la herida si no miedo por lo que pudiera suceder a continuacion...sus padres habian regresado!!!  
  
Un silencio se apodero de la casa que solo se oia el maullar la bola cobriza hacercandose al regazo de su dueña mientras los Señores Granger abrianla puerta. Estos se quedaron paralizados...  
  
-Hazlo que quieras Bella-siseo Harry- Te lo dejoa atu criterio...  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Hermione que yacia en el suelo-  
  
-Bueno Potter... ya viste demasiado no??? te dejare en suspenso. Que tengas dulces sueños-dijo Harry para si mismo mientras un rayo verde lo deslumbrba.  
  
Harry estaba en el piso de su cuarto con la cara bañada en sangre, lagrimas, sudor... pero no podia quedarse ahi.  
  
Aquello no podia haber sido tan solo un sueño. Voldemort queria hacetlo sufrir, el estaba conciente de que el presenciaba todo. Sedijo asi mismo mientras salia de su cuarto como borracho por el dolor de la cicatriz y la vision se le coloreaba de un color rojo por la sangre que seguia brotando...  
  
Ahora que hacia podria llamar por telefono... pero no se sabia ningun numero util...  
  
-Ahora que te pasa???-pergunto su primo- Ya no es con Cedric, es con Hermione??, bueno tansiquiera ya no tegustan los hombres. Estas sangrando???  
  
Hary hizo casi omiso de eso comentario y trato de bajar las escaleras, pero cayó rodando... mas no le importo tenia que decircelo a alguien, pero aquien???.Se levanto y y se puso la mano en la frente que seguia escurriendo sangre. Salio por la puerta principal de la casa y se dirijio a la casa de la señora Figg, que debia tener conectada su chimenea a la red de polvos Flu y asi podria comunicarse a la madriguera. Harry nunca supo como llego hasta la casa de la Señora Figg pero al llegar Las luces estaban prendidas y a los cinco minutos de haber tocado la señora Figg aparecio en Bata en la puerta.Harry no espero a que esta dijera algo, fue directamente a la chimenea probo todos los botes que habia arriba de ella hasta que le atino al de polvos flu, echo estos a la chimenea (que adquirio utono verde) se arrodillo metio la cabeza y grito = LA MADRGUERA!!!. Tood se revolvio el tisne se le pegaba a la cara acausa de la sangre pero al visualizar la casa de Ron grito:  
  
-Señor Weasley!!!!-  
  
-Que quieren a estas horas???- Era Ginny...  
  
-Donde estan tus paders???  
  
- Ha aparecido la Marca tenebro sa en un barrio Muggle y fueron a... -paro y horrorrizada pregunto- Pero que te ...???  
  
- Hermione!!!- al ver que Ginny no entendia - Voldemort ataco su casa!!!!
> 
> * * *


	4. 3 Regreso a Grimmauld Place

> **Regreso a Grimmauld Place**  
  
_por Pipe y Makychan  
_  
Un suspiro de temor corrió por la clase. El Profesor paro de hablar para ver a sus alumnos, todos estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hacía su profesor. Hace tanto que no había visto esa curiosidad blanca en los ojos de sus alumnos.  
  
-Como iba diciendo...  
  
Ron, que escuchaba con inquietud a su amigo soltó el plato que estaba secando por la noticia.  
  
-¿¡Que!?  
  
-Tenemos que ir por Hermione, ¡ahora!  
  
-Harry, tranquilízate-decía Ginny, agitada-Papá ya esta haya, el la pondrá a salvo...  
  
-¿¡Es que no entienden!? Hermione esta en peligro y...¿Has dicho la marca tenebrosa?  
  
Ginny asintió y cuando lo asimilo se tapo la boca.  
  
-Hermione...-dijo Harry en un susurro.  
  
Si había aparecido La Marca Tenebrosa...eso quería decir que...No, no, ¡No! No podía estar pasando...Ella no...ella no podía estar...ella no debía estar...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
No ella no puede estar...  
  
- No ella no lo esta- oyo decir a una voz desde algun lugar recondito  
  
Harry sintio que algo lo jalaba hacia atrás y dejo de ver la cocina de los wesley para encontrarse denuevo en casa de la señora Fig., al darse la vuelta aun aturdido se encontro con el mismisimo Albus Dumbledore  
  
- Profesor Hermione.....vold..  
  
- Ya paso ella y sus padres sigen con vida- respondio el profesor que al parecer aun temia mirarle a la cara.  
  
- Pero.....  
  
- Me explicare Harry, es que acaso creias que iba a dejar a tus seres queridos sin protección, la señorita granger no quizo ir a la mdrigera este verano asi que..bueno utilize la misma táctica que contigo, esta noche Mundungus estaba de guardia cuando vio a voldemort acercarse nos dio el grito de alerta, lamentablemente tardamos mucho en......  
  
- Por que no la ayudo el mismo- pregunto Harry furioso  
  
- Hubiese muerto en el intento  
  
- La quiero ver  
  
- Ahora no Harry  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Espera un momento Harry, ahora tengo que ir a dar mi declaración al ministerio, pronto vendra alguien por ti  
  
Y sin decir mas desaparecio, Harry se quedo pasmado unos momentos y se dejo caer en el sillon lleno de pelos de gato de la señora Fig. que en ese momento le traia una tasa de té.  
  
Siguio asi hasta que escucho un ruido en la chimenea  
  
- que tal Harry  
  
- Lupin?  
  
- Buenas noches Arabela, muchas gracias, pero no, no quiero te, tengo prisa, vamos Harry tenemos que recoger us cosas a casa de tus tios  
  
Harry sin decir nada se dirigio a la puerta segido por lupin, a fuera seguia lloviendo pero no le importo, queria ver cuanto antes a su amiga para saber si estaba bien, se sorprendio un poco cuando no sintio las gotas caer encima de el, pero se dio cuenta que lupen habia abierto una sombrilla, caminaban en silencio hasta que llegaron al numero cuatro de privet driver donde para su sorpresa estaban las luces prendidas. Su tia lo recibió con una reprimenta  
  
- Como te atrevez a salir de esta casa en la madrugada y una tormententa afuera, dudley dijo que estabas sangrando, ers un insesato que demoneos hiciste, y si algo te pasaba ibamos a tener aquí a roda esda manada de anormales.....  
  
- Ejem...-murmuro lupin para que la mujer reparara en su presencia, los dursley pegaron un salto- buenas noches lamento las molestia, pero he venido para llevarme a Harry el resto de las vacaciones, este Harry porque no subimos con tu baul  
  
Tia petunia que veia horrorizada como chorreaban de ague en su sala permanecio muda, asi que lupin sigui a Harry a su habitación arriba, al entrar Harry se puso a empacar frenéticamente todo lo que se encontraba en su habitación.  
  
- Harry tranquilízate, yo hare eso, y con un movimiento de su varita metio todo al baul de Harry como hacia un año lo habia hecho tonk,- y Hewing  
  
- Esta casando, adonde vamos a San Mungo- pregunto Harry con temor, Lupin permanecio callado mientras se le acercaba con un pañuelo limpiándole la sangre de la cicatriz- Responde- grito el retirándole la mano  
  
- No, no fue tan grave, sus padres no recibieron mucho daño, pero Hermione ya estaba mal por la maldición que le lansaron en el ministerio y sumado con...  
  
- Con los cruciatus  
  
- Si eso, estoy tay apenado Harry yo era el encargado de su seguridad, pero cambie con mundungus esta noche, el estaba algo pipiris y no se dio prisa...pero es que es tan cansado vigilar a esa niña, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, sale todo el dia todos los dias y los fines de semana no regresa hasta la madrugada, ja y yo crei que seria mas difícil cuidar de ti....  
  
Harry se que do callado, no entendia del todo lo que lupin acababa de decirle, ahora lo unico que queria era verla  
  
- entonces en donde esta- pregunto- iremos haya?  
  
- No, iremos a la casa de sirius, Dumbledore tiene que hablar primero con los Granger, como Hermione no les habia contado nada y.... pues despues ya veremos  
  
Harry y lupin se dirigieron a la casa de sirius por medio de un traslador, al llegar se encontraron con mudungos en la cocina, lupin mando contra todas sus objeciones a Harry a la cama  
  
Pero el no podia dormir y daba vueltas en la habitación, aci que se sento en la silla del tocador. Paso sus manos por el tocador y sintio una extraña sensación, asi que las dirigio hacia uno de los cajones y lo abrio donde abia solo una caja con un sobre abajo.  
  
Saco la caja del cajon y contra toda precuacion la abrio. En su interior habia un anillo de plata, al parecer era antiguo, pero no estaba oxidado ni nada asi, en la parte de enfrente tnia incrustado un diamante qu lucia en el centro una pequeña P y junto a el lucian tres diamantitos de cada lalo, Harry sito una especie de calor al tomarlo y contuvo la respiración, al voltear a ver el sobre que tenia abajo la caja sintio que se le encogia el estomago al reconocer en el la letra de Sirius que decia:  
  
PARA HARRY  
  
El la habrio con emoción y leyo:  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY. ESPERO QUE NO TE EXTRAÑES DEMASIADO POR ESTE REGALO, ASI QUE ME EXPLICARE:  
  
EN TUS MANOS TIENES EL ANTIGUO ANILLO DE COMPROMISO DE LA FAMILIA POTTER, TU PADRE SE LO DIO A LILY AL SALIR DEL COLEGIO.  
  
ESPERO QUE ENCUENTRES A ALGUIEN DIGNA DE PORTARLO  
  
ATTE.  
  
SIRIUS  
  
- Sirius tenia pensado dártelo en tu próximo cumpleaños- dijo la voz de lupin a sus espaldas- Dumbledore acaba de venir, al parecer los granger no quieren que su hija regrese a Hogwarts...
> 
> * * *
> 
> La primera parte antes de la linea punteada fue esxrita por Pipe y la parte final por Maky chan


	5. 4 Dejando Grimauld Place

> **Dejando Grimmauld Place**  
  
_por Zilef, Pipe y Enermil Lordness  
_  
Harry se volvió hacia Lupin intrigado por su último comentario.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que sus papás ya no quieren que vuelva a Hogwarts?!... ¡Eso es muy injusto de su parte!... Iré a hablar con ellos -dijo Harry malhumorado.  
  
-Claro que no -contradijo Lupin-. Dumbledore ya habló con ellos...  
  
-Pero ellos no saben que es mi culpa... -lo cortó Harry si dejar el anillo- ... en cierta forma, es mi culpa que Voldemort haya atacado a Hermione...  
  
-Estás muy equivocado, no es tu culpa que Voldemort haya atacado a los Granger's... a Hermione especificamente.  
  
Harry dejó el anillo sobre el tocador, estaba molesto por la actitud de los señores Granger. Su cabeza pensaba solo en Hermione y le era imposible aceptar la idea de que su mejor amiga no fuese a Hogwarts por su culpa.  
  
-Pues si no quieren que Hermione vaya a Hogwarts, yo mismo ire por ella a su casa y me la llevare al colegio.  
  
-Vamos, Harry, ¿crees que podras hacer eso?... para empezar, no sabes donde vive Hermione, sus padres estarán muy pendientes de ella y no dejaré que salgas de aqui.  
  
Harry miró con enfado a Lupin. Él creía que Lupin lo apoyaría... definitivamente había algo extraño en él.  
  
-No me importa que tú no quieras que yo vaya por Hermione.  
  
-Harry, entiende -exclamó Lupin-. No quiero que halgo malo te pase.  
  
-¡Entiende tú! Si Hermione no está en Hogwarts, estaré solo entonces.  
  
-No estarás solo, Ron estará ahi y él te apoyará.  
  
-No es lo mismo, Hermione siempre me ayuda, y le tengo mucha mas confiaza, en cambio Ron se burlaría de lo que le cuente, siempre es así con él...  
  
-Si tanto necesitas a Hermione, yo me encargaré de que venga a Hogwarts con nosotros... tal vez sus padres cambien de opinion, después de todo, Hermione ya es muy grandecita para decidir si viene o no, y tu opinion sobre ella... bueno, eso no necesita explicaciones.  
  
Después de decir todo eso, Lupin salió de la habitación donde se hallaba Harry, que se encontraba mas tranquilo con lo dicho por Lupin. Mientras, Harry volvió a tomar el anillo de plata, sintió el ligero calor que este producia. Lo observó un par de minutos, pero en lo único en lo que pensaba era en Hermione..  
  
.¿Como que no querian que volviera?  
  
Pero él concordaba en algo con el Profesor Lupin...ella ya era bastante grande para decidir si iba o no a Hogwarts...¿no? ¿Y si ella...y si ella ya no se sintiera segura a su lado y se alejaba de él...y si...y si le llagara a molestar su presencia (a Hermione)...y si...?  
  
Mientras Harry pensaba y desgastaba el cerebro pensando en estupidas razones por las cuales Hermione se alejaría de él, giraba el anillo que tenía en sus manos el cual cada vez estaba más caliente.  
  
Mietras, Lupin resibia a Dumbledore y este le relataba lo acontesido.  
  
-Y dime Dumbledore, ¿ya hablaste con ellos? ¿dejaron que volviera...les dijiste por que ella necesitaba quedarse en Hogwarts...y...?  
  
-Tranquilo Lupin, no te desesperes. Ya hable personalmente con los Grangers y aun estan pensando la propuesta de que Hermione regrese a Hogwarts, me temo.  
  
-Pero, por que no les contaste sobre...  
  
-Todo a su tiempo Lupin, ella tomara la desición correcta; ella tomara las riendas de su destino, pero no sera de la noche a la mañana.  
  
-Pero es necesario que sepan lo de la Ge...De acuerdo Dumbledore, ya entendi; todo a su tiempo y momento-dijo Lupin al ver como le mirama su ex- Director.  
  
-Y, ¿como esta Hermione, Dumbledore?  
  
-Pues, no te puedo decir que esta bien por que te mentiria. Las maldiciones imperdonables que recibio hoy le causaron muchos daños, sumandole con lo que paso en el MInisterio de Magia...creo que tus conjeturas hablaran por si mismas, Remus.  
  
-¿Tan mal puede estar?  
  
-No te voy a mentir, ella no esta del todo bien, pero sus defensa son fuertes y podra superar esta; pero eso llebara su tiempo. Tantas maldiciones en tan poco tiempo no son buenas para su organismo.  
  
-¿Esta en San Mungo?  
  
-Si, ahora la estan trasladando para haya, ya que en un hospital muggle no comprenderían que es lo que le causo el daño.  
  
-Entonces vamos ahora mismo a San Mungo, Profesores. Quiero verla...quiero saber como esta y si es necesario para que ella regrese a Hogwarts les jurare por mi vida que ella estara a salvo a sus padres.  
  
-Harry, entiende que...  
  
-Déjalo Remus, creo que tiene el derecho suficiente para ver a su amiga.  
  
-Si Dumbledore, pero  
  
-Creo que la partida del Sr. Potter se adelantara bastante. Junta tus cosas Harry; llama a la escolta de la Orden para nuestra proteccion y la de Harry, Remus.  
  
-...De acuerdo Dumbledore.  
  
Mientras Harry sonreia a Dumbledore (y viceversa) subio a toda velocidad a tomar sus cosas para salir.  
  
Harry entró en su habitación a toda prisa; sin más preámbulos corrió hasta su baúl a trompicones tropezando por el Camino, Hedwig no dejaba de mirar con curiosidad el comportamiento casi histérico de su amo, chasqueó el pico y meneó levemente la cabeza en un gesto de negación.  
  
Harry mientras tanto se vestía a toda velocidad con sus mejores ropas, deseaba causar una buena impresión a los Granger. En menos de treinta segundos ya estaba vestido ysalió disparado a toda velocidad de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Hedwig.  
  
-¡Ah! Veo que has terminado de empacar Harry -dijo el director que lo esperaba en el recibidor de la lúgubre mansión. -Mejor nos vamos que nos esperan afuera.  
  
Al salir al porche del número 12 de Grimmauld Place Harry se encontró con una gran comitiva encabezada por Lupin en la cual había caras conocidas para él.  
  
-Te presento a parte de los nuevos miembros de la Orden Harry. Algunos de ellos son conocidos para ti así que mejor te presento primero a aquellos que vez por primera vez. Este joven de aquí es Enermil Lordness -dijo Dumbledore señalando a un joven mago de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Su aspecto le recordaba a Harry al de cualquier veinteañero muggle en lugar al de un mago, llevaba una cazadora de cuero, tejanos negros y unas zapatillas deprotivas Nike, su corto pelo engominado estaba en punta y tenía en la oreja izquierda el auricular de un discman que llevaba colgado del cinturón. Le recorda vagamente a Bill, el mayor de los hijos de los Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué pasa tío? -dijo con una voz jovial mientras le estrechaba la mano. -Alegra esa cara hombre, has tenido suerte que esta vez no te hayan recogido una panda de carcamales chiflados encabezados por el paranoico de Ojoloco aunque el profesor Dumbledore no es que precisamente este bien de la olla y es una reliquia.  
  
Vagos magos rieron mientras que otro miraban con reprobación e incredulidad al joven, Harry no pudo evitar reírse y a Dumbledore le brillaban los ojos.  
  
-Siempre igual, no puedes estar en ningún sitio sin irte de la lengua Enermil -dijo otro mago joven tendiéndole la mano a Harry para estrechársela. También iba vestido a la muggle pero de manera mucho más formal, chaqueta, pantalones y corbata, parecía un ejecutivo o abogado.  
  
-Galahad Fudge, hijo del ministro -dijo Dumbledore ante la sorpresa de Harry.  
  
-Lamento los problemas que te causó durante todo el año. Que quede entre tú y yo pero mi padre es un inepto y un completo idiota -dijo el mago con una sonrisa ante las carcajadas de los demás magos.  
  
-Esta bruja de aquí es Amanda Edoras -dijo Dumbledore señalando a una atractiva joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules; iba vestida de manera muy provocativa con unos pantalones pegados al cuerpo, top ceñido y blusa desabrochada.  
  
-¡Ohhhhh! Es tan guapo como dijo Dora -dijo la joven emocionada.  
  
-Tranqui Mandi eres demasiado vieja para él -objetó Enermil ante el sonrojo de Harry y las risas de los demás.  
  
-¡Sólo tengo 24! -chilló Amanda enojada mientras los demás reían más fuerte.  
  
-A Oliver Wood ya le conoces -dijo Dumbledore (que había contenido la risa) señalando al antigua capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
-Que tal Harry, llevo dándole todo el verano la lata a McGonagall para que te admitan de nuevo en el equipo. -Mas le vale que lo haga.  
  
-Alicia Spinnet -dijo Dumbledore señalando a la ex-cazadora de Gryffindor que lo saludó con la mano -y Angelina Johnson también las conoces.  
  
-No muerdo como el año pasado Harry -bromeó Angelina.  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Harry recordando el temperamento de la otra ex- cazadora.  
  
-Y Lee Jordan -finalizó Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola Harry , Fred y George querían venir a por tí pero tenían que atender una importante cita de negocios así que me ofrecí por ellos -dijo Lee chocándole la mano a Harry.  
  
-Bueno creo que están hechas todas la presentaciones, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. por aquí Harry -dijo Dumbeldore mientras lo llevaba hasta un Nissan Skyline azul metálico estacionado enfrente del número 12.  
  
Enermil se puso al volante y Dumbledore en el asiento del acompañante. Las sospechas de que el coche estaba encantado quedaron confirmadas cuando Harry vio que él y el resto  
  
cabían sin estar apretados en el asiento de atrás.  
  
Harry suspiró mientras Enermil pnía el motor en marcha, no había nada de lo que preocuparse por el momento en lo referente a Voldemort.Por ahora lo importante era Hermione pensó mientras el coche se álejaba de Grimmauld Place rápidamente
> 
> * * *
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por los Reviews, disculpen por demorarme tanto en Actualizar pero he subido 2 caps :) ... Como veran en este capitulo no sabia ni que titulo ponerle :')...  
  
Bueno de nuevo gracias y dejen Reviews y paral os que leen "Un año Impredecible en Hogwarts" no tardo en Actualizar... Ahhh y si quieren visitar mi foro de fics aquí esta la dirección: http:fanficshp.foros.st Gracias


	6. 5 Reencuentro, cambio y un vigilante?

bReencuentro, cambio y... un vigilante?? /b bpor Makychan, Enermil Lordness y pipe /b  
  
El camino hasta el centro de Londres le pareció a harry que duraba siglos, no quería que le arrebataran a la única persona que estaba a su lado por él mismo. Harry noto que aun llevaba el anillo en la mano, suspiro, ¿Encontraría a alguien a quien dárselo? Y si aun lo lograba, podría esclavizar a esa persona a estar a su lado cuando había la posibilidad de que muriera y la pondrá a ella en a Hermione. Tal vez ella estaría mejor lejos de el, pero no quería perderla, ella siempre había estado ahí, nunca su amistad había flaqueado. - Ya llegamos Harry- la potente voz de Wood lo saco de sus pensamientos - Bien Oliver, Angelina y Alicia ustedes tres vendrán con Harry, Remus y conmigo; los demás ya saben que hacer- unos miembros de la orden se fueron en carro y el resto se perdio entra la mutitud mientras Harry y los demas se dirigían hacia el edificio donde estaba oculto el hospital de magos. Angelina se dirigio al maniquí y unos cuantos segundos despues todos se encontraban al otro lado del cristal donde se encontraba la recepción. La enfermera les indico que la habitación de la señorita granger se encontraba en la cuarta planta en la seccion de control muggle habitación 33A. Harry se apresuro hacia el lugar que el resto de la comitiva le costaba trabajo seguirlo por la multitud, llego a una purta cerrada en la que se leía seccion de control muggle de la cuarta planta, Harry habrio la puerta y se encontro con un lugar que bien podria pasar por un hospital muggle, camino pasando entra las habitaciones donde habia muggles con ciertas maldiciones: uno al parecer no podia soltar una tetera, Juro que mi suegra es una bruja me apunto con un palo y me salieron estos furúnculos oyó decir en otra habitación. Entonces Harry dio un respingo el señor Weasley estaba a unos pasos de el hablando con el padre de Hermione - ah Harry como has estado?- le saludo el señor wesley al notar su presencia- Dumbledor, Remus.....muchachos me alegro verles. - Buenos dias Artur, señor granger- Saludo dumbledor con cortecia - Buenos dias- respondio el padre de su mejor amiga muy serio - Bu..buenos dias señor- respondio Harry recordando que era su culpa de que su hija se encontrara en la habitación de al lado. El señor grangerl lo miro detenidamente. - Harry se preguntaba si podia ver a la señorita granger- dijo Dumbledor tras un minuto de silencio - Si claro- repondio el señor granger inexpresivamente, en ese momento la madre de Hermione salio de la habitación con el gesto notoriamente preocupado y obsevo a quienes la rodeaban - Buenos dias- dijo tratando de sonar alegre- Vaya tu de bes de ser Harry pasa cariño Hermione se alegrara de verte Sin mirar atrás Harry entro a la habitacion 33 A, era un cuarto individual –provablemente para que los muggles no vieran a otros pacientes y fuera mas facil borrarles la meñoria- habia un sillon al lago de la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación y finalmente una gran ventana de donde entraba mucha luz - Hola Harry- saludo una debil voz desde la cama, a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazon, ahí se hayaba su mejor amiga terriblemente palida tratándose de sentar con un gesto de dolor en la cara por el dolor que sentia en el vientre. Al ver que este no reaccionaba le tendio la mano para que se la tomara y lo atrajo hacia ella sentándolo a un lado- Estuviste ahí cierto, el señor wesley me dijo que le habisaste a ron Harry asintió - Lo siento- dijo - Sientes que?, ya te habia dicho que estar contigo era mi decisión y acepto la consecuencias- dijo intentando sorreir - No era tu decisión despues de escuchar la profecía - No me intresa con lo que diga quiero estar contigo - Tus padres no te dejaran volver a howarts y na ves sea lo mejor - No, yo quiero estar con tigo- repitio con la voz quebrada, Harry la miro a los ojos donde brillaban unas lagrimas, recordo como habia afrontado a voldemort con esa ojos, pero la mirada que le dirigia a el era de cariño, de tristeza.... - Fuiste muy valiente - Por que tu estabas ahí conmigo- Harry la miro sorprendido- te vi atravez de sus ojos- ella callo un momento insegura de que ella habia dicho aquello y sacudio la cabeza - Creo que te debo decir su contenido- dijo Harry sin hacer caso a lo dicho por su amiga, habese a el tambien se le habian salido palabras sin saber de donde las habia saco, y sabia que no tenia ningun caso preguntarle como lo sabia. - No tienes que....... - Sí tienes que saber el porque- harry suspiro y empeso a narrar la conversación que habia mantenido con Dumbledore el dia del fiasco en el ministerio, mientras narraba la profesia noto que el nudo que se le habia formado en la garganta se volvia mas grande- entonces tendre que ser victima o acecino, matar o morir- concluyo Hermione que se habia mantenido callada durante todo el relato lo miro fijamente un momento - Necesitas llorar- le dijo simplemente- no puedes guardar todo eso ahí aderntro - No, no debo, yo no soy debil- contesto con una aparente firmesa - Llorar no represanta debilidad ademas yo no soy Ron Harry trago saliva y sin poderlo evitar unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Hermione se acerco par abrazalo y el se afero a ella. Despues de un rato se calmo y Hermione se separo de el para verlo a los ojos. - No te preocupes Harry ya veras que todo saldra bien, solo hasme una promesa tu no lo busques a el, voldemor ha fallado porque ha intentado poner el mismo la fecha del cumplimiento de la profecía, cuando es el destino el que dira cuando ya estan ambos preparados. Harry la miro a aquellos ojos que lo miraban fimemente y asintió - y mi decisión sigue siendo la misma Harry sonrrio - Harry, buena noticias, los granger ha aceptado que se queden en su casa tu y lupin unos cuantos dias, a Hermione la daran de alta en unas horas, ve a comer algo con Angelina, alicia y oliver, creo que quieren llevarte a un centro comercia muggle a comprar ropa, ello te llevaran a cas de los granger- dijo dumbledor asomándose por la puerta Harry se dirigio a la salida mientra hemione lo sonrreia con alegria Harry bajó acompañado de Lupin hasta el recibidor del hospital donde ya lo esperaban Wood, Angelina y Alicia.  
  
-Bueno Harry aquí te dejo, tened cuidado y abrid bien los ojos -dijo Lupin a la escolta.  
  
-Tranquilo profesor, sabemos cuidarnos -dijo Wood. -Vamos Harry.  
  
Harry siguió a Wood acompañado en todo momento de Angelina y Alicia. Tras salir de San Mungo se dirigieron a la estación de metro más cercana y cogieron la línea que iba al distrito comercial. Quince minutos más tarde Harry y sus acompañantes entraban en un céntrico centro comercial londinense.  
  
-Empecemos por aquí -dijo Angelina señalando una tienda de ropa informal.  
  
Cuando entraron en la tienda inmedieatamente las dos mujeres empezaron a darle a Harry montañas de ropa de todo tipo; camisas, camisetas, pantalones, cinturones... En todo momento le daban nuevas prendas a Harry para que se las probara y le aconsejaban con cuales se veía mejor con el ocasional consejo de Wood que miraba con horro y estupefacción el comportamiento de las dos mujeres.  
  
Harry siguió en líneas generales el consejo de las chicas salvo en un punto, en lugar de dejarse llevar por las combinaciones de colores en que insistían sus compañeras eligió todas sus prendas hasta la última de color negro. Veinte minutos más tarde salían todos cargados con bolsas repletas de pantalones, cinturones, camisas, camisetas un par de botas, un abrigo y tres prendas que a Harry le habían gustado al instante; una cazadora vaquera negra, una cazadora de cuero también negra y una gabardina.  
  
La siguiente parada fue una tienda de ropa más formal en la cual compraron un par de pantalones de vestir, unos zapatos de vestir, una americana y varias corbatas; al igual que el caso anterior todas las ropas eran de color negro salbo un par de camisas blancas que había comprado Harry por si la ocasión lo requería.  
  
Luego entaron en una tienda deportiva en la cual compraron varios pantalones, sudaderas y camisetas además de un par de deportivas Nike; también la ropa que eligió Harry era negra.  
  
Mientras salían de la tienda de deportes Harry se percató de la presencia de una óptica, al instante se le ocurrió una idea y entró a ella seguida de sus compañeros.  
  
-¿Desea algo? -le preguntó el dependiente.  
  
-Si por favor; desearía un par de lentes de contacto -dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Color natural o que modifiquen el color de ojos?  
  
-Natural.  
  
-Bien, pase por aquí -dijo el dependiente mientras lo llevaba a una habitación posterior donde le tomó la graduación de los ojos.  
  
Media hora después Harry salía de la óptica con su nuevo par de lentes de contacto y un par de gafas de sol Rayban. El grupo se dirigió al McDonald´s más cercano en donde pidieron un menú para cada uno. Mientras comían Wood le preguntó a Harry:  
  
-¿Porqué el color negro de la ropa?  
  
-Me gusta el negro -dijo Harry simplemente, Wood se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Y las lentillas? -preguntó Alicia.  
  
-Son mejores para situaciones como un partido de Quidditch o un duelo ya que si se me caen o rompen las gafas no veo.  
  
-No había pensado en ello -dijo Angelina.  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde Harry, Wood, Alicia y Angelina esperaban fuera del centro comercial cargados de bolsas a un miembro de la Orden que le recogiera y los llevara a casa de los Granger. No tardó pronto en aparcer el Nissan de Enermil que se detuvo frente a ellos.  
  
-¡Ahí va! -exclamó Enermil bajando la ventanilla. -¿Habéis comprado todo el centro comercial? Eso os paso por ir con mujeres.  
  
-Muy gracioso Enermil, pobre de la mujer que tenga que aguantarte, debe de ser una santa -dijo Alicia enfadado recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta de Enermil.  
  
-Venga subid -dijo este. Todos entraron en el 4X4 que arrancó el motor y se puso en marcha al nuevo destino de Harry, la casa de los Granger. -----------  
  
Mientras iban a la casa de los Granger, Harry iba pensando en que haría con Hermione mientras estubiera en su casa. Pero de un momento a otro sus pensamientos cambiaron con brusquedad para poner atencion en Hogwarts.  
  
¿Quien sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Sería hombre o mujer?...¿Sería, denuevo, el profesor Lupin o alguien conocido...?  
  
Mientras Harry se preguntaba esto veía a travez de la ventana el paisaje de afuera.  
  
El cielo estaba negro y despejado y la Luna daba todo su esplendor. Voltió a ver a sus compañeros y vio que Oliver jugaba con algo en manos; Agelina miraba a todas partes, observando el carro por dentro, el paisaje, a sus compañeros...daba la impresion de que estaba inquieta; Alicia simplemente estaba recargada en su haciento haciendo nada, al parecer estaba buscando algo que hacer.  
  
Para romper el hielo Harry pregunto a Angelina, que estaba asu lado:  
  
-Angelina...¿tu sales quien será el nuevo...?  
  
-...Profesor de DCAO? Si, Dumbledore lo comento. Es parte de la Orden y es Auror. Trabaja en el ministerio y es solo un año mayor que Tonks.  
  
-¿Es Él o Ella?  
  
-Ella...mira, se supone que no te debería decir esto... aunque Dumbledore no dijo que era prohibido decirlo-dijo con sonriendole.  
  
-Es muy simpatica- dijo Enermil- Yo la conosco, no mucho, pero algo. He cruzado palabras con ella en reuniones de la Orden.  
  
-Si; creo que Dumbledore escogio bien al pedirle que fuera profesora. Esta a la talla de Lupin.-dijo Oliver  
  
-Ah! Como Dung no hizo bien su trabajo ella sera la encargada de vigilarlos para que no vuelva a pasar algo como lo que paso hace solo unas horas.  
  
-Ya llegamos-dijo Enermil.  
  
Al bajar del carro Harry diviso una casa muy bonita y en las rejas del frente se divisaba en el buzón de cartas con letras plateadas 'Familia Granger'.  
  
-Veo que ya han llegado-dijo una voz tras ellos.  
  
Harry voltio para ver quie les hablaba.  
  
Allí se encontraba una joven que no pasaba de los 27 años, con ojos azules y cabellera negra azabache y larga. Su tez era blanca y en su cara una alegre sonrisa se dibujaba.  
  
-Llegas tarde, Enermil.  
  
-Ya Amy, no molestes. Aquí te dejo a Harry. Me imagino que los Grangers ya han llegado, ¿no?  
  
-Si, llegaron hace un par de minutos. Como sea, nos vemos luego.  
  
-Adios-dijeron los demas.  
  
Miro como sus antiguos compañeros de clase y Enermil daban la vuelta en la calle (en coche, claro).  
  
Voltio a ver a Amy y esta le dijo.  
  
-Justo como te imagine. Hola Harry, yo soy Amy Lee y como ya te habran imformado, yo seré la nueva vigilante y maestra tuya en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura  
  
hr  
  
Gracias por los Reviews El siguiente cap es corto y lo subo antes del sabado ; ) kim 


End file.
